Siete Años para conocer a Sirius Black
by Karmele
Summary: Son siete pequeñas viñetas de los siete años que pasa Siruis Black en el colegio Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling. Solo la historia es mía.

Espero que lo disfrutéis leyendo y muchas gracias por entrar aquí.

Serán 7 capítulos: pequeñas viñetas, los 7 años que pasa Sirius Black en el colegio Hogwarts.

* * *

**7 Años para conocer a Sirius Black**

**1º Año:**

Desde niño Sirius Black fue criado y educado según las ideas radicales de su familia acerca de la importancia de la pureza de la sangre, y la necesidad de limpiar el mundo mágico de sangre sucias, traidores a la sangre y muggles; sin embargo, hoy, su primer día en el colegio Hogwarts, Sirius quería tener una vida alejada de los Black, de sus tradiciones, expectativas, ambiciones e ideologías. Quería construir su propia vida. Dejar de ser un Black.

En el gran salón. Se celebraba la ceremonia de selección de los alumnos de 1º año.

La profesora McGonagall se adelantó con un rollo de pergamino amarillento sosteniendo en ambas manos:

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Cuando yo os llame, tenéis que sentaros en el taburete y poneros el sombrero seleccionador.

- ¡Black, Sirius!

Sirius salió con la cabeza alta y paso ligero hasta el taburete y se sentó. Notó como le colocaban el sombrero seleccionador sobre su cabeza.

- mm – dijo una vocecita es su oído- aquí tenemos a otro Black. Veo mucha valentía en ti…. mmmm … también veo arrogancia…si… que difícil…

Sirius cerró con tanta fuerza sus puños que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos y pensó: _en Slytherin no, en Slytherin no._

- en Slytherin no ¿eh? Pues ahí serias muy grande y poderoso, bueno bueno, pero también veo mucha valentía en ti y por lo tanto te envío a ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Mientras le quitaban el sombrero, los murmullos se extendieron repentinamente por todo el comedor. Los profesores más veteranos no podían dar crédito a lo que el sombrero acababa de exclamar, jamás habían oído hablar de un Black que no hubiese pertenecido a Slytherin.

Por eso Sirius Black ya era famoso desde el primer año.


	2. Chapter 2

**2º Año**

Sirius Black entabló amistad con sus compañeros de habitación en la casa de Gryffindor: el que sería su mejor amigo, James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. De esta amistad surgió, el amado y odiado a partes iguales, grupo de Los Merodeadores.

Este año fue posiblemente el mejor para Sirius Black, porque por culpa de sus padres en verano había pasado por un infierno, ya que Orion y Walburga Black, tras enterarse de la noticia: que un Black ha ido a parar a la casa Gryffindor, Sirius recibió todo tipo de broncas, desprecios e incluso amenazas por parte de ellos.

A James se le ocurrían muchas travesuras y esa noche enseñó su capa invisible a sus amigos y propuso ir a la habitación de las chicas.

- ¡Esto es increíble!- exclamó Sirius muy emocionado. – Así jamás nos pillaran cuando salgamos a la noche.

Como es lógico les atraparon…

Y cumplieron su primer castigo.

Otro motivo por el que era su mejor año: James Potter y él, ambos ingresaron al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor donde eran cazador y golpeador respectivamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**3º Año**

Este año, fue delicado, Sirius, James y Peter empezaron a aprender la técnica para convertirse en animagos, para poder acompañar a Remus en sus lunas llenas. Y no era para menos, ya que Remus tenía un terrible secreto: era un hombre lobo. Aquí la amistad se intensificó mucho.

Aunque tuvo un percance que Sirius no lo olvidará nunca: quería gastar una broma a Snape.

- Joder Cornamenta, lo siento mucho de verdad. Ha sido culpa mía –comentó un Sirius muy arrepentido. – Solamente quería dar a Snape una lección.

- Tranquilo Sirius – le tranquilizó James. Potter era un muchacho igual de rebelde que Sirius pero con una asombrosa inteligencia y un corazón bondadoso. Consiguió llegar a tiempo de sacar a Snape antes de que Remus le viera y pudiera lastimarlo.

- Sé que estaba sospechando de las desapariciones de cada mes y por ello quería buscar la forma de hacer que echaran Remus- comentó James con el ceño fruncido - Le tiene envidia porque es el mejor en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y no él.

Sirius al oír eso se sintió inmensamente aliviado, porque pensó que tras su estupidez sus amigos se iban a enfadar con él.

Y ahí se dio cuenta de la fiel lealtad de James Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

**4º Año**

Ese año fue un poco insoportable para Siruis, el motivo: aguantar a un James enamorado de Lily Evans.

- Es preciosa – dijo un James embelesado mirando a la pelirroja en la biblioteca.

Sirius suspiró cansado, era la sexta vez que decía que era preciosa, harto le replicó a su mejor amigo:

- Pues ve a pedirle una cita.

James le miró entre sorprendido y asustado

Sirius le calmó y le animó diciéndole:

- ¡Vamos eres el gran James Potter!, no se podrá resistir a tu sonrisa encantadora. Ve a perseguirla y será tuya en menos de dos minutos. Caerá rendida a tu pies.

_Error._

En cuanto James le pidió salir a Lily, esta le dio un no rotundamente, y esa actitud de dura y fría de Lily enamoró totalmente y perdidamente a James, que la acosó todo el año y los siguientes.

Y a Sirius, por bocazas, le tocará aguantar ese año y los siguientes a un James enamorado y acosador.


	5. Chapter 5

**5º Año**

Era condenadamente guapo. Era como el vino, con el paso de los años mejora.

Sirius iba caminando por el pasillo intentando recordar con quien tenía la cita de la tarde.

- ¡Sirius! – le llamó una voz femenina.

-¡Hola… em esto...Melinda-contestó Sirius, esbozando amplia una sonrisa.

-Soy Michelle- respondió una joven Ravenclaw indignada - No has venido a buscarme, como quedamos.

_Mierda…_

Definitivamente Sirius Black era un mujeriego, mejor dicho, el Don Juan de Hogwarts más atractivo, irresistible, encantador e infinitamente sexy. De cuerpo armonioso en sus proporciones, delgado pero fuerte gracias al Quidditch, su rostro provocaba miradas de admiración por la perfección de sus rasgos y él lo sabía.

Y arrogante, insolente, rebelde pero con un gran corazón que no le cabe en el pecho.

En aquel año en Hogwarts solo tenía en su mente; bromas, chicas, bromas, chicas, bromas, chicas…


	6. Chapter 6

**6º Año**

Desheredado.

El verano antes de entrar al 6º año a Hogwarts, Sirius y su madre tuvieron una gran discusión de la que provocaría la huida de Sirius.

_- ¡Estas deshonrando e insultando a la familia! – gritó su madre._

_- ¡Estoy orgulloso de ser un Gryffindor! - la replicó Sirius con insolencia._

_- Me avergüenzas Sirius, ante todo eres un Black, ¡compórtate como es debido!_

_- Madre – respondió con voz cansada –no puedo estar de acuerdo con tu ideología de la pureza de sangre. No puedo más. Estoy cansado. Cada vez que vengo aquí en verano discutimos, me desprecias, no puedo más…_

_- Todo es culpa de Potter – escupió con amargura Walburga._

_- Ni se te ocurra culpar a James – su voz adquirió un tono amenazador._

Cuando Walburga se enteró de la huida de Sirius a casa de la familia Potter rápidamente fue desheredado y eliminado del árbol de la Familia Black quemando su retrato del Tapiz mágico, como indica la costumbre.

Y Sirius se sintió libre. Para él era poder caminar sin llevar el estigma de "sangre pura", ser él mismo, tomar sus propias decisiones sin tener que pedir permiso. Pudo construir su propia vida. Dejar de ser un Black.

Por primera vez desde que pasaba las vacaciones de verano en la casa de los Potter, Sirius fue feliz y en Hogwarts también solo tenía en su mente; bromas, chicas, bromas, chicas, bromas, chicas…y a James.


	7. Chapter 7

**7º Año**

-¿Sabéis qué? -dijo Sirius- Me aburro.

Los merodeadores se miraron, encogiéndose de hombros. Eran activos por naturaleza y siempre tenían que estar haciendo algo. El aburrimiento era su peor enemigo.

- ¡Eii chicos! hagamos una fiesta. Vamos a celebrar el último año en Hogwarts. Vamos a las cocinas a coger botellas de whisky de fuego y grandes jarras de cervezas de mantequilla.

Y como siempre Remus le recordó:

- Estamos en marzo, todavía quedan tres meses para el fin de curso.

Y como era de esperar de Siruis no le hizo ni caso y por supuesto celebraron la fiesta de fin de curso como era de esperarse de los merodeadores que siempre se salen con la suya.

Y en aquel año en Hogwarts también solo tenía en su mente; bromas, chicas, bromas, chicas, bromas, chicas…

Podría decirse que ha nacido para ser el centro de atención del colegio.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado y disfrutado leyendo. __Muchas gracias por entrar aquí y leerme. Besitos._

_Karmele_


End file.
